Essência
by sephoraluv
Summary: Alguns meses após a descoberta da gravidez de Zelena. Roland surpreende Regina. Dimples Queen


Aquilo que parecia ser uma manhã normal, pelos menos aos padrões da incomum Storybrook, viria aquecer o coração de Regina não apenas por aqueles dias, não a despeito de tudo que passavam. A descoberta da gravidez de Zelena, as constantes chantagens emocionais, ela não tinha mais Emma, aquela que semelhantemente a ela compartilhava o dom da magia. Emma tornara-se um coração de Pedra, e havia um caminho para ressurgir como a fênix.

Rumpelstilskin voltou a ser o covarde de toda uma vida, vivia se escondendo de tudo e de todos que pudessem voltar para vingar de algum mal que ele cometera durante os dias de escuridão. Snow e Charming tão escuros e puros ao mesmo tempo lidavam com seus próprios demônios, a culpa pelo "abondono" de Emma, o real abandono a Lily e cuidar de Neal, a criança que lhes trouxe a oportunidade de praticarem a paternidade em sua completude.

Em meio a dias de reconstrução e adaptação, a mulher que possui o coração mais resistente tentava viver sua vida em família, estar atenta aos cuidados de Henry que sofria com a situação de Emma. Quando olhava para Robin o via distante era como se ali houvesse fomentado uma barreira visível que a consumia chamada Zelena. Aquela vida que ali crescia atormentava seu sono e o de Robin, mas não havia jeito, ela que sempre tentou e falhou miseravelmente em controlar o próprio destino, não iria mais fugir, ou negar.

Era época de aceitar ser quem é e quem sempre foi. Em algum lugar no fundo do coração de Regina ela encontrou essa essência, talvez fossem os efeitos do amor verdadeiro. Ela encontrou a Regina de Daniel, a inocente garota que salvou Snow White do cavalo. Ela não era inteiramente aquela garota, não mais após tantas atrocidades e destruição, mas a essência estava lá. Essa mesma essência, era o que Roland via e amava, e foi numa manhã qualquer da qual estavam atrasados, Roland disse aquela palavra, foi natural, quase como se tivesse escapulido de seus sonhos. Na cabeça da criança de 5 anos tudo era nebuloso, ele sabia que existia macacos voadores, bruxas malvadas, sabia que nada estava bom, via tristeza e escuridão nos olhos de seu papa, e ele sonhava em voltar aos dias que caminhavam sob luar de mãos com Regina e Robin, porque naquele momento ele sentiu-se seguro, do mesmo modo quando Regina o salvou e entregou o macaco de pelúcia, ela não era apenas uma rainha a se reverenciar, ele a amava.

Regina em sua mente de problemas corriqueiros pensava que teria que comprar roupas maiores para Roland enquanto o vestia com dificuldades após o banho.

-Coloca o braço aqui, Roland.

\- Pronto, mama!

 _Ela ouviu!_ -Ele pensou. O garoto entrou em pânico. Era como se ela tivesse descoberto seu desejo mais profundo.

-Roland? O que você disse? - Ela precisava ter certeza.

Ela nunca havia parado pra pensar sobre como o garoto estava se sentido, a verdade é que as preocupações dos últimos dias estavam lhe consumindo.

\- Desculpe. -Ele disse envergonhado sentindo o rosto queimar, então ela o abraçou.

-Roland, você pode me chamar de mama quando você quiser, honey. -Ela sentiu uma lágrima cair, e mais outras caíram quando percebeu que ele também estava chorando.

\- Você é meu filho! E nós podemos conversar sobre tudo! - Passando a mão no rosto o garoto disse

\- Então agora você é minha mama!

\- Eu sou! Regina tentava conter as lágrimas.

\- Eu te amo, obrigado por ser minha mama. -Ele a abraçou novamente.

A grande verdade era que aquela criatura a fez respirar novamente, deu-lhe esperança e forças pra suportar tudo que estivesse a sua frente. Ele a amava e vice-versa.

De alguma forma estar com Regina era aconchegante, era um sentimento que ele nunca teve com a Marian, nem com a Zelena disfarçada. Regina era um feixe de luz em sua vida por mais contraditório que isso parecesse. Havia preocupação e havia medo, mas ele tinha o mesmo sentimento de segurança que Roland tinha quando estava com ela, era certo, por mais que tudo e todos apontassem como errado, e como ele mesmo lutou contra isso para defender seus preceitos morais.

Naquela mesma noite quando Robin chegara de um dia de trabalho, ele entrou em casa, a cena a sua frente era de uma sala quente com cheiro doce de maçãs, ele ouviu a risada de Regina.

-Não mama, era o azul. Todos sabem que é o melhor. -Ele a explicava com naturalidade de gente grande qual a melhor flecha pra conseguir uma refeição. Regina ria da desenvoltura de Roland.

Robin se surpreendeu ao ouvir chama-la de mama, não porque ela não cumprisse esse papel, mas porque ele normalmente a chamava de Regina.

-Oi! -Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela e a viu corar, era uma conversa de olhares.

\- Papa, agora vou chamar Regina de mama. -Ele foi logo dizendo.

O jantar seguiu sem Henry que estava em sua nova _operation duckling_ com o capitão gancho. Roland estava eufórico, queria pular de alegria, mas fora contido pelos pais, pois a hora de dormir se aproximava. Robin colocou-o na cama e seguiu para o quarto de Regina.

\- O dia de vocês foi agitado hein?! -Ele sorriu curioso.

\- Foi! Ele precisava disso e acho que eu também!

\- Você é uma mãe maravilhosa

\- Você é um pai maravilhoso. -Eles riram pela troca de elogios.

O que ele mais queria na vida era colocar um anel no dedo dela, e acabar de vez com qualquer desconfiança que ela tivesse em relação a ele. Ele sabia que ela estava receosa, ele sabia que não a merecia. Ele se odiava por não ter lutado por ela, se odiava por ter sido enganado, se odiava profundamente. E ela estava ali aguentando as pancadas na linha de combate.

-Regina, eu nunca vou ter palavras pra agra...

\- shuuu - Eu amo Roland, e isso foi natural. Nós vamos conseguir Robin. -Ela disse a despeito de tudo. Ao fim das contas parece que ela estava bebendo da água motivacional da família charming, mas não era, era sua própria essência.


End file.
